


Smoke for a Fire

by deskclutter



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouryuu is sweeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke for a Fire

**Title:** Smoke Without a Fire  
**Day/Theme:** February 15 / candles for the dead  
**Series:** Saiyuki  
**Character/Pairing:** Sanzo  
**Rating:** PG

 

He is sweeping outside, for the leaves are falling. He does not care for the crunch underfoot, so it is easier to just avoid the announcement of his every step.

If anyone heard him, they would discover his master, whose gold hair is half obscured by the falling shades of dying, though the smoke from his pipe is not. The smoke is curling around the branches like a content cat by the fire.

If anyone heard him, they would put an end to his master's smoking time.

When Sanzo wakes up, he does not say a word. He scrubs his face briefly, brushing the sleep from his eyes; he grabs his robes and he heads outside.

He needs a fucking cigarette.


End file.
